


My Only One

by guanlinwantsaone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Shisui loves Utakata, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinwantsaone/pseuds/guanlinwantsaone
Summary: Shisui has confessed his love to Utakata. With Wine.





	My Only One

Shisui has set up a dinner for him and his friend Utakata. The dinner consists of lasanga and wine.

"Hey Utakata. When are you headed over?" Shisui asked.

"On my way." he replied.

Once Utakata got there he sat down at the table Shisui led him to.

"Wow thank you, Shisui. You made this?"

"Yeah." Shisui blushed as Utakata praised him for the meal he has made.

Half way through dinner, the two boys were already wasted. They played a game to where they revaled secrets.

"Shisui- y-your turn." Utakata said.

"My secret is I love y-you." Shisui told him.

"I love y-you t-too" Utakata replied.

In the morning, Shisui saw Utakata cuddled close up to him in bed.

He thought nothing of it and went back to sleep.


End file.
